Virtual reality computing devices, such as head mounted display (HMD) systems and handheld mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), may be configured to display a virtual reality environment to a user in the field of view of the user and/or a field of view of a camera of the device. Similarly, a mobile device may display such information using a camera viewfinder window.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.